


The Ahjumma Matchmaker

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Smut, cafe!AU, past!krisbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chanyeol's mom is Baekhyun’s favorite customer, and spends a year and a half trying to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ahjumma Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

>  I don't know much about how semesters are broken up in Korea (I think quarterly) but for the sake of my sanity, let's assume it's just like in the U.S (2 semesters a year)
> 
> Also, there is a Xiuhan version of this I wrote for a contest, but Baekyeol is my OTP, so this is what I'm posting :) 
> 
> _____________________________________________

 

 

Baekhyun has been working at Café Sooah, a small café tucked in a quiet corner on one of the few quiet streets in Seoul, for the past three years. It's really nothing more than a high end sandwich and dessert/coffee shop, but it's quite known for all of them. And although you would never be able to tell from the outside, business is always booming.

It's exhausting work, but considering his scholarship pays only just enough for him to attend school, it has to be done. The pay is good though, so he can't complain. And the tips, well, Baekhyun is just pretty enough and just sweet enough to garner tips that go far beyond the recommended 15%.

He does have the occasional day when being pretty doesn't quite help though. Some of the older guys can be a nuisance, believing that money can buy them anything, and they're just delusional enough to think that Baekhyun is on the menu at Café Sooah.

Kyungsoo, his boss, has even lost a few customers over the issue, and Baekhyun feels horrible about that. Be uglier, maybe I won't lose so much business, Kyungsoo would always say. But Baekhyun knows there are plenty of rich people in Seoul, and he knows that Kyungsoo knows it too.

Baekhyun also likes to think that his well being is of some importance to his boss. Kyungsoo just snorts in denial, and sends him on his way.

All in all, Baekhyun has good days, and he has bad days.

Today hasn't been a good one. And as they say, when it rains, it pours. Not only is he accosted by an ajusshi again, he and Kris, his boyfriend, have a fight before he leaves for work.

He's been with Kris, who is a bit older than him, for the past two years.

They met in an advanced calculus class when Kris took up residence in the seat right next to Baekhyun’s. For the first few weeks, they didn't say much to each other, only occasionally asked for notes when one of them missed class.

But that all changed somewhere around midterms, when Kris found Baekhyun doubled over against the wall just outside of class. He had taken on so much that semester, and school and his job finally caught up to him, sending him into spiraling panic attacks.

Kris had taken him away from class, thanking God it was just a review day, and to the campus cafe, hoping a cup of tea and someone to talk to would calm the smaller male down.

Luckily, it had, and Baekhyun is ever grateful that at least one good thing came out of his almost breakdown on that particular day.

They move in together after a year, and Baekhyun couldn't be happier- not even with lecherous ajusshis leaving him 35,000 won tips on 100,000 won bills.

Kris is great. He’s smart, and hella sexy. And he is always there, always taking care of Baekhyun.

That is, until one day he isn’t.

Kris can be jealous, and Baekhyun knows this. He witnesses it on their very first date when Kris gets into a one sided shouting match with some guy he thinks is looking at Baekhyun’s ass. And it has only gotten worse as of late. They fight about everything. They fight about Baekhyun’s hours, they fight about Baekhyun’s tips. They fight about how Kris doesn't trust him, how Kris can't trust him (his words), as if some psychological force won't allow it. And that hurts Baekhyun more than anything. He’s been nothing but faithful afterall.

He doesn't understand why Kris gets so jealous; not when all Baekhyun’s ever done is try and prove that it's only Kris, always has been Kris.

The older male has even gotten so worked up, he's demanded that Baekhyun quits his job, and finds another one. It's an irrational demand really. Baekhyun needs the money, and Kris doesn’t make enough teaching classes in the writing department to support them both.

Most times, Baekhyun can soothe him, talk him down with words of love and devotion. But today, nothing works. Kris is so furious that Baekhyun leaves for work afraid this will be the end of them.

Despite it being a shitty day, one of Baekhyun’s ever faithful (and his favorite) customers is there to make him feel better- even if just for the time that she's around. She comes to Café Sooah every Saturday, sometimes with her husband, or a friend, and sometimes alone. She adores Kyungsoo's white chocolate mocha and his turtle cheesecake. It's a wonder Mrs. Park hasn't put on a few pounds. She is just a touch taller than Baekhyun, and unbelievably slender, beautiful, and beyond sweet to boot.

Baekhyun truly adores her and he loves when she comes in, sometimes feeling like it's just to see him. She stays no less than an hour, sometimes more depending on who she's with (today it's her husband), and she always makes sure to inquire about Baekhyun’s week and about his life. It makes him enjoy his job a little bit more, and he looks forward to their conversations, loving the feeling of a motherly figure looking out for him in Seoul since his own was back in Busan.

One of the things Baekhyun finds endearing about Mrs. Park is the way she talks about her son, who had moved to New York to attend school. Although he had graduated two years ago, he stayed behind to get his master's. She talks him up and she talks him up good.

She also never fails to mention how Baekhyun and her son, Chanyeol is his name, are perfect for each other. Baekhyun always laughs it off and reminds her that he has a boyfriend, and teases that it is awfully strange that he's yet to meet this son of hers.

Today is no different, and after serving the two their coffee and dessert, Mrs. Park asks Baekhyun to take a seat and talk with her for a bit. Again, she brings up how she thinks Baekhyun and Chanyeol should to meet. Baekhyun replies with his never ending wit and charm that Mrs. Park seems to enjoy.

"I'm starting to believe you don't even have a son Mrs. Park," Baekhyun laughs out. "I've been your sole waiter for like a year and a half now, and I've never seen him."

The older woman smiles and retorts with an equally teasing, "I can say the same about this boyfriend of yours. And I have yet to see a ring on your finger."

Baekhyun smiles weakly because he isn't even sure if he'll even have a boyfriend after today.

Mr. Park, the ever quiet and observant fellow that he is, notices and changes the subject. He is the one to bring up the fact that Baekhyun would be graduating soon (if you could call a year soon).

"You can finally get a decent job, and get away from her," he points a finger at his wife who glares before pasting a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Baekhyun doesn't even want to imagine what he has to buy her to get out of trouble.

He spends a few more minutes at their table before he excuses himself. Kyungsoo would never complain about him spending time with the Parks, but he is still at work, and he doesn't want to take advantage of Kyungsoo's soft spot, not yet at least. He'll save that for when he really needs it.

____________________

Things don't really come to a head with Kris until almost a week later.

They don't fight as much lately, but it's less to do with them actually getting along, and more to do with Kris not coming home at night, staying instead at his friend Tao’s.

It doesn't bother Baekhyun much, if he's honest. He welcomes the quiet with it being finals week. But now it's Friday, and he is exhausted. He thanks God he is done with it all (his last exam was that very day), and now he wants nothing more than to cuddle with Kris in bed, and relax.

When he gets home that night, he finds Kris is waiting for him on the couch. Baekhyun is a bit surprised- he figured he would have to call Kris and ask him to come home- but happy to see him.

But then Kris doesn't greet him or ask him how his day was. He simply looks at his boyfriend with an apathetic face, and Baekhyun instantly knows, something isn't right.

"K-kris?" He asks shakily. He never takes his eyes off of his boyfriend. He could still call him that right?

Kris looks away when Baekhyun speaks; as if the sound of the smaller's voice will cause Kris’ mask to slip. Kris has never not shown emotion, and Baekhyun, well Baekhyun has become pretty good at it lately.

That doesn't change as he continues to look at the fair skinned male sitting on their couch, which is likely about to become his couch. He immediately starts to build up walls. If Kris is going to leave him, he will at least keep some of his dignity.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_ , he repeats over and over as he waits by the door for Kris to say something- say anything.

Kris rises, head down and left hand rubbing at the back of his neck. It's something he does when he's nervous. Baekhyun noticed the habit when Kris confessed, when he introduced Baekhyun to his friends, before their first kiss, before the first time they made love.

And now here he is again, same nervous gesture after days of not being home. It makes Baekhyun’s heart beat faster still, even if for different reasons this time around.

Kris clears his throat, and walks towards the smaller male. Finally, Baekhyun thinks. Now he can get some answers.

Instead, he gets a letter. Because I've never been good with words, Kris’ eyes convey. Baekhyun simply nods his head and envelopes Kris in a hug. He hadn't even noticed his bags already packed by the door.

Baekhyun skips work that weekend. He spends it, instead, crying his heart out. Kris loved him, the letter said, had for a while, and will for a long time to come. But they weren't good for each other. Kris needed someone who needed him, and that someone wasn't Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, who is smart, who is gorgeous, who could take care of himself making more money waiting tables than Kris ever could at this point in time,.

He knows Baekhyun loves him too. But Kris feels unworthy, and it would only get worse, his jealousy would only get worse, and Baekhyun doesn't deserve that.

He reads and rereads the letter, hoping to find some kind of solace in Kris’ last words to him.

He finds none.

Baekhyun doesn't leave his room for anything other than chocolate and doritos. And when he runs out of those, he allows Jongdae to drop by and bring him more.

"You're better than this Baek. Man the fuck up and get back on the horse," Jongdae says.

"What the hell do horses have to do with anything?" Baekhyun ugly sobs as he pops a dorito into his mouth. Jongdae is disgusted and tries to snatch the bag. But Baekhyun is quick, that tiny fucker.

"Look, it's close to Christmas. Why don't you go home and see your family."

"Can't," Baekhyun says, "It's Kyungsoo's busiest time. I'd miss out on too much money."

Jongdae sighs, and curls up even closer next to him on the bed.

Jongdae won't get to see his parents either. It's their anniversary so they're taking a trip to the Virgin Islands. So he comes up with an idea that will make them both happy.

"Let's spend it together then. I know for a fact Kyungsoo won't even be open on Christmas day so don't even try to lie your way out of it."

Baekhyun laughs. "Yea. Yea let's do that."

When he smiles, Jongdae releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding, because it reaches his friend's eyes, turning them into little crescents that make him look younger than his age.

They make plans for Jongdae to come over after Baekhyun’s shift on Christmas Eve. They'll go out for dinner, and then hit the stores for anything last minute they need for the elaborate--or as elaborate as two college juniors whose cooking skills are pretty shitty could make it--dinner they plan to start on the night before Christmas.

Since he is done with semester, he throws himself into working extra shifts at Cafe Sooah. As expected, the place is crazier than normal. It being so close to Christmas, people put in extra orders for cakes and pies to have at dinner, and give as parting gifts to their loved ones when they leave.

People also bring their loved ones who are visiting from out of town in to try any and everything on the menu at the famous cafe.

It's a super busy week, and for Baekhyun, it's a hard fucking life. The old men are grabbier, and the women are coo-ier, but the money is even better, so that's something.

It's even super busy on Christmas Eve which sucks ass because Baekhyun was expecting some sort of break. He just can't understand why these people aren't at home spending it with their loved ones, instead of at Kyungsoo's cafe making him work hard. He's spilled latte's on himself twice. And those things are hot!

But this, an eggplant sandwich deliberately smashed into his chest by some brat kid, this shit is the last fucking straw.

But he smiles brightly, and promises the woman another sandwich for her demon spawn before stomping past the kitchen (that little punk can wait) back to the employee break room.

He's making his way from one side of the cafe to the other when he bumps into someone. He almost falls on his ass, but strong arms reach out and catch him. Still, he is beyond livid, and counting down from ten inside his head to keep himself from yelling at the guy. But all his annoyance melts away when he sees the face of a much taller male, apology already spilling from the stranger's lips.

"I'm so very sorry. Are you alright?" he asks.

Baekhyun feels like he's been hit with a ton of bricks. Who the fuck has a voice like that? Who has a face like that?! Who-

A hand waving in front of his face breaks Baekhyun from his reverie. "Excuse me? I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" The guy continues.

Aside from the serious case of blue balls you're gonna give me? Baekhyun Thinks. Thank goodness his brain to mouth filter is still in tact. "No. I-I'm fine. I mean, I'm sorry. Oh gosh." Baekhyun stutters and points.

The guy looks down and realizes he has a little bit of demon spawn's eggplant sandwich on him. Baekhyun’s eyes are impossibly wide, regret pooling in his chest. The guy simply chuckles, and who the fuck laughs like that?!

Baekhyun coos internally as the guy shrugs and says, "My mom bought me this shirt.” Then Mr. Cute-Face-Strong-Arms leans in and says, "To be honest, I don't quite like it," before leaning away. Baekhyun shudders a bit because this guy is entirely too close.

"Besides," he goes on, pointing to Baekhyun’s stained shirt, "we match a little." Then he winks. He winks, and Baekhyun quite possibly has a stroke.

Just as Baekhyun is about to apologize again, a familiar voice interrupts.

"Yeol-ah, did you get us a table?"

It's Mrs. Park?

"No, mom-"

MOM?!

"I had a little accident with your favorite person," he continues, pointing to the panic stricken male and smiling. It's then that Mrs.Park notices him.

"Baekhyun! How are you darling? Where were you last week? Is everything alright?"

Mrs. Park bombards him with questions. He knew the older woman had an affinity for him, but to be so worried because he missed a few days of work- Baekhyun feels more than loved. But that doesn't change the fact that, holy shit, this guy- Chanyeol- is real!

"I see you two have met." The older woman says. Baekhyun nods dumbly. "I really wasn't expecting you to be here sweetheart. Such a coincidence." The playful smirk is clear on the woman's face. It's then that Chanyeol excuses himself to the bathroom to take care of his shirt.

"Seat me dear?" Mrs. Park asks.

"Of course," Baekhyun replies, wishing he hadn't taken the extra shift. He has no doubt he’s going to die of embarrassment before it’s over.

He seats Mrs. Park before excusing himself, rushing back to the break room.

____________________

Chanyeol had the wind knocked out of him both literally and figuratively. He and Baekhyun collided hard.

It's his fault really, for having his face buried in his phone. Luckily he caught the latter before he hit the hard floor of the cafe.

But when Baekhyun turned to face him, Chanyeol felt his breath leave him. And when he saw the other's name tag, even more so.

He has heard from his mother, on more than one occasion, how beautiful Baekhyun is. But standing in front of the infamous male himself, Chanyeol is surprised to see that she was right! And not only that, but any description his mother had given of the male did him no justice. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled even in the dim lighting of the cafe. His mouth, a beautiful, pouty, pink set of lips, had Chanyeol weak in the knees before he's even felt them. And he makes up his mind then and there that he wants to feel them.

It surprises him that he keeps calm in front of the younger male who is sporting the most adorable deer-caught-in-the-headlights look he's ever seen. That's when he catches sight of Baekhyun’s name tag, giving Chanyeol enough time to compose his own nerves. He isn't going to look like an idiot in front of the man his mother swears he'll marry some day.

Still, the whole run in was NOT how he wanted to meet Baekhyun. And he couldn't have been more thankful for his mom popping up when she did, giving him a chance to slip away and catch his breath, while feeling sorry for the fact that the other male didn't have the immediate chance to do the same.

____________________

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

He's panicking. And a panicking Baekhyun is a bad Baekhyun. Everyone at Cafe Sooah knows it.

"Hyung... are you alright?" One of the other waiters, Sehun asks.

Baekhyun goes from his locker where he's thrown everything out looking for an extra shirt, to standing in front of the full length mirror on the employee bathroom door. Just then, Minseok comes in and cheerily reminds him that Mrs. Park is waiting.

"I've never seen her with that guy before." He says.

"That's him!" Bekhyun hisses.

Minseok looks a little put off at the crazed look in Baekhyun’s eyes, and the eggplant sandwich still staining his shirt. "Uhhh, hiiimmm, who?" He asks.

"Her son," Baekhyun laments before dropping to his knees and placing his head in between them.

"Holy shit! He's real?!" Sehun yelps.

"Watch your mouth, maknae." Sehun rolls his eyes at Minseok’s reprimand while Baekhyun wails, "I knoooow~," from his fetal position on the floor.

"So why are you back here, idiot? Go out there and get your man!"

Baekhyun shoots up from the floor. He absolutely has to serve Mrs. Park, he always does. But he can't go out there looking like this, although Chanyeol has already seen him, and knows who he is. What the hell?! How?!

Sehun and Minseok eye him warily as he paces back and forth, inner thoughts unknowingly spilling from his mouth.

"Your name tag, hyung." Sehun answers, and oh, right. Baekhyun forgot he had that on.

"Here," Minseok says as he removes his button down, "you can borrow mine."

"I-, Minseok no, I can't do that. What about you?"

"My shift is over. It might not fit perfectly, but it’s better than what you have on." Minseok scrunches his nose in distaste.

Baekhyun takes his shirt gratefully, and changes into it before hugging Minseok, and running out to continue his shift.

He breathes evenly, or at least tries to, as he makes his way to Mrs. Park's table. Chanyeol is already back, out of the shirt he claims to not like, and seated across from his mom. Now that Baekhyun looks at them, he really does favor her.

As he steps up to the table, Chanyeol blurts out, "you changed your shirt!" playful smile on his lips, and Baekhyun notices just how full his lips are. Oh gosh, why is he so cute!

From there, things go alot smoother than they have all night. Nothing is spilled, smiles and laughs are shared, as they always are when Mrs. Park visits. She and Chanyeol seem to have a great relationship, and it makes him miss his mom. He hopes he gets to see her soon.

Eventually, Mrs. Park and her son head out, Mrs. Park leaving Baekhyun with a hug, and his annual Christmas card. "I carry it around with me so I don't forget. How lucky is it that you were here tonight?' She says as she hands it to him.

Baekhyun already knows what's inside, and he accepts it gratefully, knowing better now than to argue with or refuse Mrs. Park.

A few minutes later, as he's clearing the table, there's a tap on his shoulder. He spins to see Chanyeol standing awfully close to him.

"I wanted to give you this? It's um, my number. Maybe I can see you again sometime?"

Baekhyun takes the slip of paper, and nods dumbly. "Yea, I.. Okay. Thank you."

Chanyeol smiles, and Baekhyun swoons. "Yea. Have a good night, Baekhyun," he says as he backs away, not breaking eye contact. "Merry Christmas."

Baekhyun waves dumbly, offering up a barely audible, Merry Christmas, once Chanyeol is already out the door.

When his shift is over, he heads home with a smile on his face and stars in his eyes.

The rest of Christmas Eve with Jongdae goes off without a hitch. They stay up late and drink hot chocolate while revisiting some of the crazy times they've had together.

Baekhyun was pretty lucky to meet Jongdae so early when he first moved to Seoul. Their first meeting isn't a lot unlike his and Kris’. They shared a class, shared some notes, and shared some tea over Baekhyun’s breakdown at not being with his mom for Mother's Day.

Jongdae had known what that felt like, but he didn't take it as hard. His parents were always jetting off to foreign places. His dad had promised his mom they'd see the world, and after Jongdae left for college, he made that promise happen.

"You have to accept that things change," he had told Baekhyun that spring day. "Just because you guys don't spend 24/7 up each others' bums doesn't mean your relationship is any less valid. Now call them and get over it."

Jongdae always did have a way with words.

On Christmas Day, they exchange gifts with each other. Jongdae gives Baekhyun a bottle of Lube, and a purple vibrator. "You'll need it now more than ever."

Baekhyun gives Jongdae a swift kick to the shin, and a remastered copy of The Wizard of Oz. He had a weird thing for musicals.

Jongdae’s boyfriend, Joonmyun, stops by later that night for dinner with the two. Joonmyun is gorgeous, down to earth, and funny. And Baekhyun often wonders how Jongdae ended up with a gem like him. Joonmyun says it was Jongdae’s smile that did him in. And he knew he wanted to bang him from their first meeting. TMI, in Baekhyun’s opinion.

But when he realized what an amazing person Jongdae was, that's when he fell for him.

Seeing how in love Joonmyun and Jongdae are hurts Baekhyun. But only a little, and only because of what happened between Kris and him.

He prays to the heavens above that they never have to go through it.

____________________

For all the extra shifts he worked right before the holiday, Kyungsoo allows Baekhyun the next two days after Christmas off as well. Baekhyun didn't really mind. The amount he made in tips during the rush alone covered far more than that.

He spends one of those days packing things up that remind him of Kris; things that he had left behind; that he knew Baekhyun loved and couldn't bare to take, wouldn't dare.

But Baekhyun couldn't continue to look at them. For as much happiness as the little trinkets, the photos of them together, and the smell of Kris still lingering in his sheets brought, they brought twice as much heartache.

He knows that Kris is staying with Tao, and he wants so badly to shoot his ex's best friend a text, just to see how the former is doing. But he thinks better of it, as it would do him no good to know either way. He couldn't bear hearing that Kris is miserable without him, or worse, that he is fine, and hasn't given Baekhyun a second thought.

When Baekhyun does go back to work, he is expecting it to still be busy. What he isn't expecting is to see Chanyeol, all shy smiles and nervous laughter as he explains to Baekhyun how he was worried that he had lost his number since he hadn't heard from him.

Baekhyun is beyond dumbfounded. He has never had someone worry about whether or not they would be hearing from him, or at least, not be this obvious about it. But then Chanyeol explains how he has to go back to New York the next morning, and it suddenly makes a bit more sense.

Chanyeol goes on to explain in earnest how he was really hoping to spend a little time with Baekhyun before he leaves. But since Baekhyun never called...

Right then, it occurs to Baekhyun that he is starting, what might be, a losing battle.

Chanyeol doesn't live in Seoul. Chanyeol doesn't even live in South Korea, and if this goes anywhere at all...

Well how could it? There is an ocean between the two of them. How is Baekhyun supposed to handle that when he couldn't even keep a relationship with someone he was living with?

But Chanyeol seems so nice, and they could be friends at least, right? So Baekhyun apologizes, and promises to call when he leaves work. Chanyeol gives him a wide smile, all teeth, and leaves. He doesn't even order anything.

The line rings twice before a familiar voice answers.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks cautiously. He could hear the smile in the other's voice as he lets out a breathless "Baekhyun?"

The caller hums in affirmation, and Chanyeol goes on to voice the fact that he's glad Baekhyun called, that he had been waiting.

Baekhyun finds it all a little overwhelming, and sort of odd. But he kind of loves it. Loves the fact that someone wants him, that someone had been waiting for his call. Kris hadn't made him feel this sort of giddy in a long while. Even if the two loved each other, it was rather obvious that being in love with each other died somewhere along the way.

"I'd love to grab a coffee or something with you tonight," Chanyeol says. "As a matter of fact, have you had dinner…?"

Baekhyun is a bit thrown off. How could Chanyeol be so shy earlier, yet so confident now? But he accepts anyway, seeing no harm in the offer.

He rattles off his address to Chanyeol, who agrees to pick him up in two hours time. That gives Baekhyun enough time to get home, shower so he doesn't smell like toffee, and do something to his god awful hair. He needs a trim for sure.

By the time Chanyeol picks him up, Baekhyun has talked himself out of three outfits, and restyled his hair twice. 'It isn't a date' he tells himself.

Even so, he wants to make a good impression on Chanyeol, totally unaware that the latter's impression of him started far before they ever met thanks to Mrs. Park.

They go to Baekhyun’s favorite restaurant. They talk about Chanyeol’s Master's in civil engineering. He wanted to go into architecture, but found that a civil engineering degree allows him to do pretty much the same thing, but with more opportunities in the long run.

Although he can only dream about getting on Chanyeol’s level (he is only a junior getting his B.A) Baekhyun thinks it's pretty awesome that both their majors involve numbers- even if Baekhyun’s major is just mathematics, with a minor in business.

All in all, the dinner is amazing. He's been to the same restaurant plenty of times with Jongdae, yet it's never been quite this good. He thinks the company might have a lot to do with that.

On the drive back to Baekhyun’s apartment they pass the Grand Hyatt Seoul Ice Skating Rink. Baekhyun should have known his good luck wouldn't last all night, because Chanyeol wants to go, and who is Baekhyun to deny him.

It's something Chanyeol hasn't done in ages, and Baekhyun is a shitty skater to be honest. But there is no way he could refuse Chanyeol when he sees the way his face lights up at the possibility of getting to do this tonight, especially with Baekhyun at his side.

After two hours of Baekhyun falling on his ass, and Chanyeol being his ever so valiant savior, Chanyeol drops Baekhyun off back at his apartment. They end the night with a friendly hug, and promises to keep in touch.  
  
  
_______________

As planned, Chanyeol hops a flight back to New York the next morning. He and Baekhyun speak only once before he leaves, but for him it's enough. And the night before was more than he could have asked for. It's been years since he's seen some of the attractions in his home town, although he visits quite often.

Once is settled back in New York, he and Baekhyun spend hours on the phone. They talk about his flight, and how he ended up next to a woman who couldn't keep her mouth shut. Chanyeol is never rude, and mostly he didn't mind. People cope with a sixteen hour flight in different ways. But he really would have liked to get a bit of sleep, as he wasn't able to the night before he left, too busy thinking of Baekhyun.

He doesn't tell him that part though.

Chanyeol does tell him how it feels to be 'home' again, and about how now that he's graduated, the company he works for might try and find a more permanent position for him. When Baekhyun asks how he feels about that, Chanyeol can only respond with honesty, as he enjoys the company, and honestly wouldn't mind having a career with them.

Baekhyun however, only feels disappointment. Of course he's staying in New York. He's built a life there, he thinks.

Baekhyun told himself the very night of their "date" that it meant nothing. Just friends, just friends, just friends, he chanted as he tried to fall asleep.

So what, he had finally met Mrs. Park's son. So what, he is everything Mrs. Park said he would be. So what if he might, quite possibly be the man of Baekhyun’s dreams. So what.

He lives in New York, and from looks of things, he is staying there. Baekhyun is just a poor, well not really, waiter in Seoul.

Chanyeol could do better.

He doesn't know that Chanyeol would beg to differ. And that he hates how Baekhyun has this hold on him, and they've met only once. He hates how Baekhyun has lived up to every single statement his mom has made about him.

He hates that she was right, and that just a week into it all, he loves the sound of Baekhyun’s voice, and the way he could put a smile on his face with silly texts.

And spending his nights on the phone with Baekhyun like some sixteen year old girl with her crush, does not, in any way, help the situation.

He even skips out on all the New Year's Eve invites he had received to some of the best parties.

Baekhyun is more important and he’d rather spend his night as close to the smaller male as possible. Even if just through texts.

**From Chanyeol:**

You should youtube the ball dropping in New York or something.

**From Baekhyun:**

It's 9:45 am for me. Why would I do that?

Baekhyun does it anyway.

**From Chanyeol:**

Idk. Because I'm watching it on tv. It'll be like you're here with me.

 

The text has Baekhyun’s heart beating a mile a minute. Chanyeol wants him to be there? And he's willing to pretend?

Just then, a call comes in from Jongdae. As always, he doesn't want anything. "I'm just checking on you." He said. He hasn't told Jongdae about Chanyeol. He isn't quite sure how.

_Hey, you know Mrs. Park? That woman who's practically trying to get me to marry her son? I went out with him._

Nope, that won't work with Jongdae. Baekhyun can already imagine the hours of interrogation via his best friend. He might even try run a criminal background on the older male. He did it with Kris after all. It was weird, and sort of scary. "I'm just protecting my best friend." He had said.

Nah. Baekhyun does not have time for that.

As he hangs up with his lame excuse of a best friend, he receives another text.

**From Chanyeol:**

Would totally drop a New Year's kiss on you if you were here ;)

It shouldn't be possible for Baekhyun’s heart to beat this fast, but it is. He feels like he's having palpitations it's beating so fast. He stares at the text, and wonders if Chanyeol is joking. He has to be.

He lets out a heavy sigh when his phone rings again. He does not have time for Jongdae!

Except it's not Jongdae. Baekhyun’s breath catches in his throat at the sound of the voice he wishes were closer.

 _count down with me._  Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun scoffs, but he does it anyway.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

_happy New Year, beautiful._

Baekhyun blushes. "H-Happy New Year, Chanyeol-ah."

After a few seconds of silence, Chanyeol admits that he wants to see the smaller male again.

Baekhyun is trying his best not to stutter as he says, "I'd like to see you too." But the sound of Chanyeol’s voice coupled with his sweet words, has Baekhyun’s head spinning. The fact that Chanyeol has admitted to wanting to kiss him doesn't help.

It all starts a chain reaction, Baekhyun thinking about Chanyeol’s lips on his before he plants them somewhere else, somewhere more sensitive.

Baekhyun scolds himself mentally for taking it there, but before his mouth can receive signal from his brain to just not, he lets out a breathy sigh that has Chanyeol pulling at his hair.

 _I love the sounds you make._  The older male whispers.

And Baekhyun wants him to love them. So he doesn't stop.

It's the first of many rounds of phone intimacy that has Baekhyun coming harder than any partner he's had in real life.

____________________

 

January flies by. And although they haven't made anything official, Chanyeol likes to think that the hours of phone conversations, Skype sessions, and text messages, and just the overall fact that Baekhyun makes time for him, loses sleep for him, means something.

Baekhyun isn't so sure that they do. Especially when Chanyeol tells him that his company has offered to make him head consultant of a new project they plan to start in April. And if everything goes well, he could become the boss at their new office later in the year.

Baekhyun is happy for him, of course. But it kind of hurts, knowing that soon, at the very latest, the end of the year, what they have, whatever this is, will be nothing. Baekhyun will mean nothing. Just like he did before they met.

Chanyeol will explain to his mom, gently, how it just wasn't meant to be. I'm here and he's there, he'll say. He'll find a nice guy in New York to settle down with. And Baekhyun will be totally okay with it. At least, that's what he tells himself every night.

Valentine's day comes around and Baekhyun can't help but feel tad bit depressed. He is working, of course. What else is there for him to do? And he hasn't heard much from Chanyeol today.

But he plans to sulk with Kyungsoo after closing. As long as Baekhyun has been at café Sooah, Kyungsoo has never had a date. And Baekhyun has, on more than one occasion, heard people say that they find him a tad bit scary.

Baekhyun is not prepared for Kyungsoo to hand him the keys and tell him to lock up.

"What the hell, Soo?! Who is it!?”

Kyungsoo chuckles and pulls out his phone to show Baekhyun a picture. It's a guy by the name of Jongin. Baekhyun has only seen him once; he came in with a date a few months ago.

Baekhyun doesn't think it's weird that he remembers the guy's name because hell, they all remember his name. He was so handsome that they all stood at the back of the cafe and stared dreamily at him, including Kyungsoo.

"No way," he says looking into Kyungsoo's eyes. "Since when?"

"I don't know!" Kyungsoo squeals, and he.... blushes? Gross. Baekhyun doesn't know how to handle this.

"He came in for coffee the next morning after his date. And by the time he left, he had my number." Kyungsoo shrugs. "I regretted it almost immediately. I mean, he was on a date the night before for goodness sake. But he's really nice, Baek. And he said he knew before he even paid the check that he wouldn't be seeing the guy anymore."

Baekhyun just nods his head, encouraging his boss to continue.

"We've never exchanged anything but the friendliest of texts, and a phone call here and there. So it caught me completely off guard when he asked me out for Valentine's Day."

If it were any other time, Baekhyun might be a little put off by the smile on the smaller's face. But he knows that this is a good thing, and that this guy might be good for Kyungsoo. So he pats his boss on the back, and gives him a greasy wink, along with a lame, "hashtag, don't do anything I wouldn't do," before kicking the man out of his own cafe.

 

It isn't too busy tonight, something that surprises Baekhyun. But he isn't complaining.

It's thirty minutes before closing, and it's been dead for the past twenty minutes, save for one couple, when a guy walks in with a face full of balloons, red roses, and a package. Baekhyun can't help but smile and think how embarrassing this will be for the receiver, who is obviously the girl there with her date. Right?

Wrong. And cue an embarrassed Baekhyun. It's all from Chanyeol, who he hasn't heard much from that day.

If the balloons and roses aren't enough to sweep Baekhyun off his feet, what's inside the package totally does the trick. It's all the typical things you'd give someone for Valentine's day; chocolates, a cheesy Valentine's Day card, and-

"Fuckin' A! He wants you to come to New York?!" yells Minseok.

Baekhyun is speechless as he reads the hand written note inside.

 

_I know this might be a bit much, but if you aren't doing anything in a few weeks, I'd love to see you and show you around New York._

_XOXO_

_Chanyeol_

 

"You're going." Minseok demands. "If I have to cover your shifts myself. Sehun will help too."

"But what about school-" Baekhyun tries to protest while Sehun pouts in the background, having just had his days off given away without his permission.

"We all know you're taking bullshit classes this semester. And you don't even have classes on Thursday and Friday. Start making plans, bitch."

Baekhyun hates Minseok.

 

____________________

 

Baekhyun also hates Jongdae.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Jongdae pouts.

He's such a whiner, Baekhyun thinks as he buries his face in a pillow on the couch.

"Never! Ugh! I can't believe Minswok opened his big mouth." He yells.

He looks up at Jongdae who is sulking in the arm chair. He hates when Jongdae sulks. That face can get almost anything out of Baekhyun.

But no! Not this time. Baekhyun is a brick wall. Baekhyun is a steel fortress. Baekhyun is-

"It's just, you do some weird things, Jongdae."

"Running a background check is not weird. My dad does it all the time."

"Your dad does it for his work, you idiot."

"Just the same, I'm only trying to protect you. Is it so wrong that I care?"

"You're just nosey."

"Either way, I checked this guy out and he seems legit. "

"Oh my God, Jongdae !"

"Whaaat?"

"......."

"I can go with you if you want."

"Are you shitting me?" Baekhyun deadpans.

"Nope. I'm sure Joonie would love to see New York."

"You and your little hobbit boyfriend are staying in Seoul, Jongdae." Baekhyun says as he walks by, smacking his friend in the face with a pillow.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when he beheads you.”

"That's physically impossible, but okay." Baekhyun yells from the kitchen.

He returns to the living room with a bowl of Chex Mix. Jongdae abandons his spot on the armchair to join Baekhyun on the couch. Pout still in place, he leans his head on his friend’s shoulder.

"Just be careful. I don't know how I'd make it without you." He says.

Baekhyun snorts but pets Jongdae’s head as a sign of affection, before feeding him Chex Mix.

____________________

Baekhyun’s flight is long, and exhausting, and he has a suspicious feeling that he sat next to the same woman Chanyeol did on his flight back home.

But when they meet at baggage claim, all of Baekhyun’s tension melts away, and he allows himself to be enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"You're here." Chanyeol whispers in his ear.

"I am." He whispers back.

Chanyeol pulls away just slightly and presses their foreheads together.

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now." He admits

Baekhyun flushes a light pink and stands on his tip toes to bury his face in Chanyeol’s neck. He wants to kiss him too. But not here. Not now.

They make their way to a cab and hold hands the entire ride to Chanyeol’s apartment.

 

 

 

Chanyeol blames Baekhyun for their first time.

He wakes up the next morning to find the beautiful male in his kitchen. "I thought I'd do something nice for you." Baekhyun says, trying to explain himself.

But Chanyeol doesn't hear a word of it. He's too engrossed in the image before him. The most beautiful man he's ever seen, in his kitchen, in his t-shirt (in a haste to pack, Baekhyun forgot to bring anything comfortable enough to sleep in) cooking him breakfast.

Needless to say that by the time they actually eat, it's near lunch time, and the food is cold. But neither of them mind, because they have just experienced the most amazing connection.

Baekhyun was a moaning mess under Chanyeol, voice just as sexy, if not sexier than any time he's had the pleasure of experiencing the same sounds over the phone.

He'd dreamed about what they were doing done so many times. But Dream Baekhyun has nothing on the real thing. And it only gets better each time they do it.

Baekhyun makes Chanyeol crazy, and Chanyeol makes Baekhyun feel beautiful.

It really is the perfect combination.

 

 

And it continues to be for the rest of Baekhyun’s visit.

When they aren't out, Baekhyun acting like a true tourist, they're inside doing what comes naturally.

There is something about Baekhyun that makes Chanyeol want to touch him all the time. And Baekhyun allows it; he enjoys it.

And there is something about Chanyeol that makes Baekhyun want more.

Maybe it's because they feel like they've known each other for longer than they actually have, having heard about each other for over a year from Chanyeol’s mom.

Or maybe Baekhyun is finally letting himself admit that everything is going to be okay, and that Chanyeol is perfect- not that he didn’t think so before.

And it isn't just the sex. It's Baekhyun falling asleep for afternoon naps in Chanyeol’s arms. It's the cuddling while watching movies and listening to music they both love. It's the talking about everything from the best coffee, to the worst break up they've experienced.

That's when Chanyeol learns more about Kris.

He knew that Baekhyun had a boyfriend, and he knew they had broken up not long before the two met.

He didn't know that Baekhyun blamed himself, and that it affected the way he thought about this thing with Chanyeol.

He is scared.

But Chanyeol can't have any of that. And he comforts Baekhyun as best he can. Baekhyun doesn't need promises right now, although Chanyeol wants to promise him the world. He simply tells the younger male the truth, that anyone would be lucky to have him, that Chanyeol himself is lucky.

 

 

They don't even leave the couch this time.

They're both naked in a matter of seconds. As Chanyeol slides inside of Baekhyun, the younger male can't help but think about how he could do this for the rest of their lives if that's what Chanyeol wants.

And Chanyeol wants.

Baekhyun feels beyond amazing as he bounces on his cock. He looks beyond beautiful with his head thrown back, eyes shut, and lips slick with spit from all the kisses Chanyeol presses to them.

As Baekhyun curls in on himself and looks Chanyeol in the eyes, still bouncing, he gets the urge to spill feelings he didn’t think he could feel so quickly.

He wants so badly to say it. So he says it.

"I'm so fucking in love with you."

The hold Chanyeol has on his hips tighten, and they both stop.

SHIT!

Baekhyun can't take it back, but he can run. And he tries. But Chanyeol holds on to his hips tight enough to bruise.

They stare at each other for what feels like forever. And this is so embarrassing.

But then Chanyeol starts to rut against him, left eyebrow lifting as a smile blooms across his face.

He pulls out of Baekhyun just enough to leave nothing but the tip of his cock, and all he can say is, "Yea?” Asking for confirmation as he slides back in agonizingly slow.

Baekhyun curls in on himself even further, caught off guard by the pleasure. But Chanyeol doesn't stop, hips snapping harder and faster, reducing Baekhyun to a babbling mess. And he doesn’t let him back out of it.

"Say it again." Chanyeol almost demands.

Baekhyun can't breathe, a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment surging through him. He lifts his head to see Chanyeol staring at him intently.

"Say it again," he prompts a second time.

"I- I love you." Baekhyun moans. "Oh God."

Chanyeol rocks Baekhyun’s hips through his orgasm before switching their positions. He lays Baekhyun on the couch and continues to fuck into him, face buried in the younger's neck.

Having regained his composure, Baekhyun talks him through it. More like he pleads, and begs the taller not to stop, and _God you feel so good, Chanyeol_ , leave his mouth as Chanyeol fucks him hard and fast, as if he has something to prove.

When the older males comes, he sinks boneless on top of Baekhyun, who gently rubs a hand up and down his back.

Baekhyun is still embarrassed about earlier. Chanyeol hadn't said a thing, only asked him to repeat it. Was it some kind of power trip? Did he just want to see Baekhyun beg? Did-

"I love you too, babe."

Baekhyun’s breath catches and Chanyeol chuckles. He slides out of Baekhyun and helps the younger off the couch.

"Let's get a shower, yea?"

Baekhyun nods, and follows Chanyeol to the bathroom.

It doesn't turn into anything dirty. Chanyeol washes Baekhyun soft and slow. Every. Single. Inch. Of him.

After they're done, Chanyeol takes a throw blanket and tosses it across the couch.

"I'll clean it later."

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose in distaste, but sits next to Chanyeol anyway. As soon as he's comfortable. Chanyeol kisses him.

"We'll make this work." He whispers as he looks into Baekhyun’s eyes. He can tell he's scared.

"Chanyeol-"

He doesn't get to finish as Chanyeol kisses him again before pulling him into his lap to hold him.

"We'll make this work," he says more firmly. Baekhyun nods and wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

"Okay."

____________________

 

It’s not long before Baekhyun starts to think, This isn't going to work!

Chanyeol is very busy and Baekhyun hates it. He is understanding sure, but that doesn't make him hate it any less.

Over the next eight months, they see each other three more times, Baekhyun making one more trip to New York, Chanyeol making two back to Seoul.

Jongdae meets Chanyeol on one of his trips back, and much to Baekhyun’s pleasure, the two get along great.

They don't mention the background check.

Mrs. Park still continues her weekly trips to Cafe Sooah. Except now, she's even more attentive to Baekhyun, which he didn't think was possible.

Their relationship has also grown. They even meet outside of the cafe quite often for lunch, or to shop (which is really just Baekhyun following the older woman around). But he enjoys it just the same.

"You're practically my son in law now." She teases.

Baekhyun thinks it's a bit soon for those kinds of assumptions. But Mrs. Park doesn't want to hear it.

 

 

Eight months is also how long Chanyeol has been working on the project he was assigned. He is just a consultant, but he makes his company look good, and his CEO proud.

Baekhyun finds out about Chanyeol’s promotion through a series of weird text coming in back to back.

Each is a picture message of the inside of an apartment, along with the line,  _New job dictates that I get a new place :)_

Baekhyun is beyond ecstatic for his long distance boyfriend, but it also gives him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Over the course of a week, Baekhyun continues to receive picture messages and even videos, some coming from Mrs. Park herself.

They ask Baekhyun about the paint, the floors, the windows, and the bathroom, wanting to know what he likes and doesn’t like.

But doesn't Chanyeol know this is cruel and unusual punishment? Asking Baekhyun to help him shop for an apartment via text? An apartment he will only see every few months.

And how long will that last?

It's only a matter of time before new job and new apartment dictate he gets a new boyfriend. Right?

How long before Chanyeol gets tired of him flying to New York? Or before he decides that Baekhyun is unworthy of flying back and forth to Korea for?

Cue ugly sobs.

Jongdae stares incredulously at his friend and shakes his head. How does he not know when he's talking out loud?

"That makes absolutely no sense, Baekhyun. His parents live here." He deadpans.

But that's not the point, Baekhyun thinks.

His insecurities only get worse as Chanyeol gets busier with preparing for the move and his new position, leaving less time for him.

Chanyeol begs him not to worry. And Baekhyun tries his best to do as he is asked.

_____________________

Baekhyun isn't surprised to see Mrs. Park come in with her husband a few days after Christmas, though it kind of stabs him in the heart because Chanyeol couldn't be there as well.

The older male is set to start his new job after the New Year. And with last minute planning and preparation, he wasn't able to come see him for Christmas.

It's something he accepts, but it still hurts.

But everything goes just as they always do with Baekhyun as their server and Mrs. Park is as sweet as ever.

After he takes their order and returns with drinks, Mrs. Park gifts him with a small package.

A smile blooms across Baekhyun’s face. "What's this?"

Mrs. Park's smile is so wide, it could rival that of her son’s. "Just a little gift." She says.

"But you've already given me a gift."

"Oh hush. Sit down and open it." She grins.

Baekhyun takes a seat and upon opening it, realizes it's one of his favorite shirts that he hasn't been able to find. He must have left it with Chanyeol and smiles at the thought of his boyfriend sending it back to him.

"Now," Mrs. Park says, "go change into that, and come back and join us."

Just as Baekhyun is about to protest about being on the clock, Kyungsoo walks by.

"Clock out," is all he says.

"But we're busy." Baekhyun whines.

Mrs. Park coos over him while Kyungsoo sighs in annoyance.

"Do you want to keep your job?”

"I- of course I do." Baekhyun answers, confused.

"Then clock out and join them." Kyugnsoo hisses before walking away.

Baekhyun does as he's told, assuming Kyungsoo is just being nice and appeasing the Parks.

A few minutes later, Baekhyun returns to the table, all new shirt, and blinding smile.

Mrs. Park looks like she can't contain her excitement and Baekhyun is still just confused until finally she comes out with it.

"We have one more surprise for you." She says and points behind him.

Baekhyun spins in his chair to see-

"Chanyeol!" He yells, drawing attention from other patrons in the cafe as he jumps from his seat to pull the taller male into a hug. "What are you doing here?" He whispers

Chanyeol smiles. "I couldn't start the second best thing in my life without the first."

Baekhyun blushes, but then gasps in realization. "But don't you start your new job, like tomorrow!?”

"Baekhyun,” Chanyeol laughs, "Calm Down."

"How will you get back in time?! Oh my god Chanyeol, did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, babe. Well, nothing bad."

Baekhyun searches Chanyeol’s eyes for a moment trying to think of the right question to ask. Instead he settles for a meek, "I don't understand."

Chanyeol just kisses him and Baekhyun melts into it for only a second before remembering Chanyeol’s parents and the other people in the cafe.

Swatting him away, Baekhyun makes Chanyeol take a seat next to him. When he sees the smirk on the older woman's face- she knew the whole time.

He turns to Chanyeol as his loving boyfriend grabs his hands and holds them in his own.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Are you not happy?" Chanyeol teases.

"No! I mean yes, of course I am Yeol-ah."

"Good. Because you’re gonna have to get used to it." Chanyeol answers in return.

Baekhyun tilts his head in question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sorry for not telling you before, but I wanted everything to be perfect."

Baekhyun squeezes his lover's hands. Chanyeol can tell he's getting frustrated from the tiny sigh that escapes him, and decides to put him out of his misery.

"I know this relationship has been hard on you. And I know that lately I haven't been as attentive as I could be, and that it hasn't made this any easier."

He takes a little black box from his pocket, and slides it across the table to Baekhyun. The younger male's eyes widen as he slowly reaches for the item.

"But you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'm so grateful to my mom for being such a nag," Chanyeol laughs.

Baekhyun joins in, sending a smile to Mrs. Park as his hands rest on the small box.

"I hope I was worth the wait, because you most definitely were. And I hope you will let me spend the rest of our time together proving that," the older male finishes.

Baekhyun’s eyes well up with tears as he opens the box to reveal a brand new shiny.... key?

"Um, what's this?" Baekhyun asks cutely.

"It's a key to an apartment in Apgu-jeong. The apartment you picked out with me. Our apartment if hat's what you want, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun is silent, so Chanyeol continues.

"My job, the promotion, it's here in Seoul, so I'm staying."

"..........."

"Baekhyun, baby, say some-"

Baekhyun lunges forward and crushes their lips together in a searing kiss; damn Chanyeol’s parents and the other customers.

He hopes it conveys all his feelings, all the things he can't say. This all he's ever wanted.

"Alright break it up!" Minseok jabs as he walks by.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol laugh while the latter's parents look on in fondness.

"So is that a yes?" Chanyeol asks shyly.

Baekhyun slaps him on the arm, hoping that will convey what an idiot his boyfriend is being.

"Of course it's a yes."

They share another kiss as the sound of whistles and applause erupt throughout the cafe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue: One year later

Although Baekhyun no longer works at Cafe Sooah, he's adopted the tradition of visiting every Saturday with Mrs. Park.

As they chat, it's almost like deja vu when he turns to see Chanyeol, whom he thought was working later than usual, standing behind his chair.

But that isn't the only surprise he gets.

Baekhyun really has the best boyfriend. And said boyfriend gives the best gifts.

Like bringing Baekhyun’s parents (who are standing right next to Chanyeol when he surprises Baekhyun at the cafe) to Seoul that year for Christmas.

He wanted the latter's parents to see where he planned to take care of their baby boy for the rest of his life.

That is, of course, if they'll allow it.

And if Baekhyun says yes.

Of course he does.


End file.
